


【俊八】掉号爱情

by mollinism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollinism/pseuds/mollinism
Summary: 时间断了线，爱情掉了号。
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 5





	【俊八】掉号爱情

1  
“还会有比这更狗血的事情吗？”徐明浩干掉一杯烧酒，眼神有点迷离地看向旁边的李硕珉，“没有了吧。”

“不就是前男友的婚礼吗？你们不都分手……额，好吧，三天了。”

徐明浩白了他发小一眼，“谢谢你啊。”

至于在这里颓废喝酒的原因很显而易见，只是人类的感情永远不会自动报错，分开之后也没有办法即刻把陷入恋情的语境一次性丢掉，徐明浩酒劲上来了跟烧酒杯过不去，一双骨节分明的手加上力气之后骨节弄得外层皮肤都红透了。

“诶，这个戒指哪里来的？新买的吗？”李硕珉怕这人一激动给人杯子摔了还得让贫困的钱包雪上加霜，赶紧随便找了个理由抓住徐明浩的手，捏着一枚黑乎乎的戒指问他。

徐明浩用了一番力气挣脱开来：“捡的，可以吗。”

李硕珉这才意识到自己慌不择路说错了话，戒指像黑色乌鸦一样咬着手指，在徐明浩食指上面有些太宽掉落到第二个关节上卡住。

“额，我家里还有事现在得走了，你喝完这杯就回去吧。”

其实徐明浩并没有喝太多，李硕珉走后大致吃了点东西也离开了。推门的时候被晚间风吹的有点清醒，门口的什么东西叮叮咣咣地响了一阵，还以为是碎掉的玻璃在脑子里面敲。

这种程度的秋天单穿一件风衣有一点薄了，不过这件衣服徐明浩很喜欢，是灰调的墨绿色，从衬衫到皮鞋都精心搭配过了，本来是秋日约会模范穿搭结果却穿着去婚礼当了观众，怎么说都太浪费了。

失恋就想找人419这种主意也不知道是谁先想出来的，傻逼透了但是百试百灵，好像什么很成功的广告营销，让人下意识地就把两者联系在一起，更何况自己还穿了这么一身好衣服。说实话在居酒屋门口找一个称心如意的猎物并不容易，要去酒吧吗，徐明浩想到舞池里面的胳膊肘可能会把他的装饰眼镜碰掉有一点犹豫。

“明浩？”

徐明浩看见马路对面一张很熟悉的脸，虽然看的清楚依旧确认了几遍才回话，“嗨，又见面了，文俊辉先生。”

“我昨天刚从麦格滕堡回来，你呢？”文俊辉讲话和以前一样，紧张的时候咬字会变得急促。

“我想……我上一个十分钟刚从这家居酒屋走到马路对过来。”

文俊辉因为问了一个蠢问题尴尬地笑了两声，“我刚回来一直就想来找你，但是……我的男友一直要我带他到处参观，他是我实验室的同事，温柔帅气，有机会介绍你们认识。”

“那真是太可惜了。”

“所以你和……怎么样了。”

“我们分手了。”

因为镜片反射着路灯昏黄的光，文俊辉看不清徐明浩脸上的表情，他有一点慌张。

“……”看着气氛陷入该死的沉寂，徐明浩上前去抱了抱文俊辉。不知道老天让他这个时候遇到眼前的男人到底是奖赏还是捉弄，反正荒淫放纵一晚的念头彻底打消了，徐明浩现在只想回家蜷成一团然后失眠到天亮。

“你今天戴了我送给你的戒指。”文俊辉用有一点煽情的方式留住了刚刚从他后腰离开的手，摩挲着徐明浩的食指根部。

从那个角度文俊辉的睫毛显出毛绒绒的质感，徐明浩向来喜欢他低垂着眼睛的模样，总会让人无限度地心软。怎么说在失去理智之前都应该先跑才是，虽然徐明浩此刻想要亲上去的心情就要在胸腔爆炸了，虽然他确实也这样做了。

文俊辉的嘴巴里面总是有一股甜甜的蜜饯味，徐明浩用牙齿磕住他的下唇，像肉质肥厚的杨桃罐头，直到杨桃罐头变成盐渍味的，文俊辉才把徐明浩推开。

“对不起，明浩。”文俊辉帮徐明浩擦掉突然断线的眼泪。

“我很抱歉我说了谎话，我没有什么实验室里的男朋友，我只是……有一点害怕看到你和……嗯，对，我很想见你。”

2  
“所以你们又在一起了？”李硕珉把一点咖啡弄到了碟子外面，惊讶地瞪着眼睛。

“开什么玩笑，那可是六年前让我发疯的男人。”徐明浩抽了一张纸擦了擦桌子然后团起来丢掉。

不知道为什么李硕珉的神情里面有一丝怜悯，“我只记得他上次和上上次去麦格滕堡的时候你差点把我弄疯了。”

徐明浩并不想接好朋友的话茬，“我上台去了，今天算我的，你跟老板说在我工资里扣。”

今天不需要自己插麦，徐明浩调整一下麦架的高度，嘴唇贴着话筒呼气，“早上好，我是……”电流音打在墙上再转播到耳朵里。

文俊辉不是音乐鉴赏家，甚至连任意一家音乐平台都没能赚到他的会员费，对于和徐明浩初遇的当中没有他爱的音乐作为理由一直他向来有些遗憾，一切确实少了一点宿命的味道。

“那边的客人，请保持安静。”徐明浩捏着麦毫不礼貌地冲着他这桌喊叫着，“先生，我在唱歌。”

显然徐明浩那天不爽极了，不仅是因为破洞裤边沿装饰的锡箔纸割腿，可能还有莫名其妙被野猫挠了一爪子之类的事情，总之嘈杂的客人正好一头撞在他的炮口上。

“说什么呢，你说什么呢先生，这么爱讲你站起来说给大家听听。”

文俊辉左右看了一眼确认台上那个穿得很辣的歌手指着骂的确实是自己，他和同伴面面相觑急忙灰溜溜地低头把头埋进手里的咖啡杯。

“先生，”徐明浩后来也想不通自己到底哪根筋搭错了，没个好脸地攥着话筒杀了过去，“我在问你，到底是什么大事让你连等三分钟再张嘴都来不及。”然后一股脑把话筒塞进文俊辉手里。

“额……就是……我刚刚在说，”文俊辉觉得自己的手汗都快让他抓不住手里那个让他的声音传遍整个大厅的物件了，“我觉得你是我见过最性感的咖啡馆歌手，你总是让我想起上世纪流浪艺人莎索•曼。但我的朋友说……”

“比利•盖勒。”朋友在一旁补充。

“但我的朋友说比利•盖勒比你更有魅力，我刚刚想反驳些什么，然后你就开始对着我们这里大喊大叫了。现在我近距离观察了你的外貌之后，我依旧保持我的观点。”

徐明浩的耳尖肉眼可见地烧了起来，他有些窘迫地拿回话筒：“对不起客人们，今天的演唱就到这里吧。”然后掐灭开关，深吸一口气转头对文俊辉挑起一个笑：“嗨，你叫什么，有空一起喝杯咖啡吗？”

3  
问徐明浩为什么这么久了还在喜欢文俊辉，他可能会突然站起来擦桌子，然后装作心不在焉地告诉你，没什么特别的，只是跟他做爱很舒服。

虽然没有全说，但他也没有胡编乱造嘛，徐明浩这么想着。文俊辉好看应该是地球人一眼就能得到的结论，可能老学究式的西服套装和古板的发型让他的颜值有所封印，但是这也不能怪他。

文俊辉研究着徐明浩这个艺术脑一星半点都看不懂的深奥理论，正在造什么让东西动得乱七八糟的高塔。他把徐明浩带到很大的阶梯教室，用可以上下抽动的两层黑板给他演示推导过程。

“……最后把J式代入E式，验证完毕。”文俊辉把写断的两截粉笔捏在手里，“听懂了吗？”

徐明浩坐在第一排，把胳膊压在小桌板上面，很可爱地歪着头，“懂了。”

“那我擦了，接下来我们讲……”

“文老师。”徐明浩把手举过头顶，“文老师我有问题。”

“你说。”文俊辉放下黑板擦做出标准倾听姿势。

“你打算什么时候第一次亲我？”

徐明浩几乎是一瞬间发现了和文俊辉相处最最有趣的地方，那就是在他脸上突然出现的一种类似小动物式的慌张的表情。甚至为了看到这样的表情，徐明浩总是刻意不再压住自己的性子，这里那里地逗着他玩。

“额……因为是第一次，第一次是一个自带特殊意义的词汇，所以我想第一次应该在一个足够特殊的场合下，比如林荫小道，春天的公园，物理起源纪念碑……”

文俊辉看着徐明浩笑得直不起腰来，“俊辉，放轻松，只是一个吻而已。”

“刚刚答得不好，你再问我一遍。”

徐明浩好脾气地重复：“文俊辉先生，你打算什么时候第一次亲我？”

文俊辉在黑板上写着什么，粉笔灰飞得到处都是，然后转过身来用粉笔头点着那处字迹，“现在。”

徐明浩不太会用类比描绘什么东西，但是文俊辉把他的硬壳书和文件袋一股脑扫到地上，然后把自己丢上讲台的时候，他确实体会到了什么是披着科学家外衣的猛男，不过这个形容实在太土了。

他承认自己有点迷恋文俊辉身上说不清楚的威压感，好像自然界的捕食者和被捕食者，徐明浩第一次看见文俊辉的时候就发现了。

文俊辉的肩膀很宽，吻过来的时候带着侵袭和狠戾，会把头顶的灯光挡住，阴影和随之而来被削弱的视力会让徐明浩发着抖往后躲。但文俊辉也不是纯血的猛兽，于是就会用很多细密的碎吻，从嘴唇到肩颈一路落下来，直到他用腿缠住自己的腰，发出可以进行下一步的讯号。

4  
“所以你这次什么时候走？”

有些过于放纵了，最后一次连套子都没有用，徐明浩扶着浴池边缘把自己的上半身撑起来，方便文俊辉把他自己的东西一点点抠出来。

“怎么这么问？”

“你说呢。”文俊辉握住徐明浩的脚踝想把腿再打开一点，被徐明浩一脚踢在小臂上，“需要我提醒你那个地名吗？”

李硕珉总是在见证感情可怜虫徐明浩的一次次失恋，刚开始善良并且同理心泛滥的朋友几乎总是会看着徐明浩样子哭出来。直到文俊辉离开之后，徐明浩的失恋局开始肉眼可见地随意起来，有时候李硕珉甚至觉得这是徐明浩请他喝酒的噱头。

文俊辉和徐明浩怎么看都是天差地别的两个人，一个是满嘴听不懂术语的科学家，一个是满嘴听不懂歌词的驻唱歌手，好吧，在这一点上面倒是出奇得一致。李硕珉和他们出去吃过几次饭，徐明浩和文俊辉呆在一起很不一样，他莫名觉得那似乎更像徐明浩本来的样子。

他们的频率以一种刚刚好的方式卡在了一起，即使文俊辉问世界上有多少种苹果徐明浩回答苹果树开白花，他们也相信自己能够理解彼此。就像加密语言一样，在旁人听起来滑稽的脱线对话，其实是他们把暧昧缱绻翻来覆去地互相倾诉。

“我想我真的喜欢他，他回来待八个小时四个小时在开会我还是想跟他做爱。”

“如果是这样，为什么不让他留下来呢。”李硕珉在终于弄明白徐明浩哽咽的语句在说什么之后问道。

“你知道和碎盘子最配的是什么吗？”

“垃圾桶……？”

“你放屁。”徐明浩看着去向机场的出租消失得一点不剩，转头很用力地抱住李硕珉，“陪我喝酒。”

“我不会再去麦格滕堡了，那样子的高塔是造不出来的。”文俊辉告诉徐明浩的时候徐明浩有些平静得出奇，“我这次回来就不会走了。”

徐明浩在那里坐了一会，然后被揉进文俊辉怀里，他把手插进文俊辉后脑勺的头发里面，一点点把结节梳开。

“我已经给过你成为完整的盘子的机会了，接下来我们会幸福的吧。”

徐明浩为文俊辉感到难过，也许这可以写成一首差劲的歌，在差劲的酒馆里面赚差劲的薪水。

但是文俊辉似乎并不，他好像立刻适应了再一次每天早起给徐明浩煮糖心荷包蛋和小米粥的日子，不过挺好的。

“时间还早，要不要再来一次。”

End.


End file.
